


His First Three Lessons

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experienced/Inexperienced, First Time, M/M, Sex Lessons, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: The Fhal’s newest Harami receives his first three lessons in the erotic arts.





	His First Three Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



**-1-**

“The Fhalpa serves the Fhal in three respects. One: She receives his seed. Two: She gives him heirs. And three: She shares the throne.”

Wren’s dark eyes were round as onyx serving platters. That innocent, awestruck expression made Yuli want to shake his head and sigh.

Yuli was, at most, a bare three winters this young man’s senior. So why did he feel so godsdamned _old_?

“Your purpose as a Harami of the Fhal is to serve the Fhal in three respects as well,” Yuli continued, all business. “You receive pleasure; you give pleasure; and finally, you share pleasure. I am to instruct you in these duties. We will begin now. Lesson One: Receiving pleasure. Lie back.”

“B-but—”

“No time like the present. Lie back.”

Wren hesitated for a half-second more before allowing himself to settle back onto the pile of plush, brocaded pillows.

Yuli followed him down.

“The Fhal likes to make his Harami feel good. He will want to touch you, like this.”

With one hand, Yuli pulled Wren’s head up into a kiss, and with the other hand, he grasped his soft cock.

“Mmmrph!” Wren began, protesting the abrupt commencement of his erotic initiation.

Yuli held firm and did not relent.

Another moment or two, and Wren relaxed.

He was not aggressive with Wren because the Fhal wouldn’t be, either. He pressed light, teasing kisses to the corners of Wren’s mouth, then his upper lip, then his lower one. He probed with the tip of his tongue, encouraging Wren to allow him to deepen this kiss. Which he did. Yuli flicked little, tantalizing licks behind Wren’s teeth, and felt more than heard Wren’s moan as he began to respond in earnest.

And meanwhile, of course, Yuli was stroking him down below. The flesh in its tangled nest of hair grew and hardened quickly to an impressive size – the Fhal was going to be very pleased, very, very pleased indeed – and jumped in Yuli’s clenched fist. He played expertly with the foreskin, pinching it over the slit and retracting it again to help spread the fluid Wren was leaking, and paying special attention to sweet spot on the underside that made Wren whimper.

“Y-Yuli—!”

Before long, Wren was coming and laying long, thick white lines of semen across his belly.

“Excellent. You are a fast learner,” Yuli said, taking in the sight of the handsome Wren, flushed and decadently replete, with no small amount of satisfaction.

“But what about you…?” Wren asked, breathless, gazing pointedly at Yuli’s own untouched erection.

“No.” Yuli shook his head. “Tomorrow.”

 

**-2-**

“Next lesson: Giving pleasure. Now it’s your turn to touch me.”

Wren knelt down beside Yuli, but he was hesitating.

“What’s the problem?”

“I just…” Wren paused. He blushed adorably. “I thought only the Fhal was allowed to touch a Harami.”

“Ah, well, a Harami must be trained before he may visit the Fhal’s bed. I have been given…privileges in that regard. This is a special situation, and I have trained others before you,” Yuli said.

“Oh. I see.”

Yuli was about to query the odd expression that passed over Wren’s face at that explanation, but before he could, Wren was kissing him.

He was a fast learner, Yuli thought, and already an excellent kisser. Affectionate, playful, and assertive, not too aggressive. Yuli was hard even before Wren reached out to touch him. And when he did take him to hand, ever so slightly awkward but undeniably eager, the intensity of the sensation actually caused Yuli to break the kiss with a moan and a sharp jerk of his hips.

“Stop!” Yuli said.

Wren yanked his hand away. “Oh Gods, I’m sorry, what did I do wrong? I—”

“No, no, you’re fine. Absolutely fine. But I think we should proceed to new techniques. Have you ever penetrated another man?”

“Do y-you mean…” Wren seemed at a loss for words. He made a suggestive gesture.

Yuli nodded in affirmation. “Yes, exactly.”

“But I’ve never…I haven’t…” Wren had gone suddenly pale. He looked nervous.

Yuli retrieved a vial of fragrant oil from the concealed pocket of one of the nearby reclining pillows and popped it open. “Here. Hold out your hand.” Wren obeyed, and Yuli poured a generous portion into his palm. “There. Now, apply this to your cock.”

While Wren prepared himself, Yuli turned onto his belly, spread his legs, and pried his buttocks apart to display his anus. “I am well used, and so is the Fhal. You should not rush the initial penetration, but after that there is no need to go slowly.”

“I…I see.” Wren was getting into position behind him. Yuli could feel the brush of Wren’s warm, oiled tip—

And then he was pushing inside with a single, steady thrust all the way to the hilt. Ah, he was so marvelously thick and long and hard – wonderful. Yuli tightened his inner muscles on Wren, relaxed them, tightened them again. Wren didn’t take the hint; he remained utterly still.

“Move,” Yuli gritted out.

Wren obeyed, in steady in and out motions. Out, almost to the crown, back in all the way until his balls were crushed against Yuli. Then out again. Then in. Again and again and again. It felt good…but it wasn’t enough yet.

Yuli turned his head to the side, and Wren bent down to kiss him. They kissed and nuzzled while Wren continued to thrust, Wren’s arms sliding underneath Yuli’s chest to wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer, Yuli’s fingers digging into Wren’s hips, trying to direct the pace of his thrusts, to urge him on faster.

Again, Wren obeyed, and the pleasure was building, sharpening, intensifying. They were panting, sweaty, pulses racing, and the intoxicating scent of their sex filled the air. Wren was pounding Yuli now, well and truly, each pass jabbing Yuli in the right place to make his cock throb and leak.

“Oooohhhh…” Yuli moaned. He was going to come.

Wren slammed into him one last time, semen spurting with not inconsiderable force, and then Yuli was tossing and writhing and bucking and spilling himself too.

 

**-3-**

They lay together afterwards, exhausted yet satisfied, in a languid chest to chest embrace.

“That was a great lesson,” Wren said, stroking a hand up and down Yuli’s back. “I can’t wait for tomorrow’s.”

Yuli chuckled. “It won’t be necessary. You’ve already learned all you need to know about sharing pleasure tonight. You have been sufficiently trained. The Fhal will enjoy you next.”

“Then…” Wren hesitated. He looked distinctly disappointed. “Our lessons won’t continue? I’d hoped…”

Oh. _Oh_.

“Weeell…” Yuli hedged, with a quirk at the corner of his mouth and a mischievous glint in his eye. “I wouldn’t object to giving you further lessons. There are a plethora of advanced techniques. And who knows? One can always use the occasional refresher course.”

Wren’s bright, hopeful face made Yuli’s heart skip a beat. The Fhal did not call on his Harami every night. Their future together stretched out before them.

Yes, there would be much more for him to learn indeed.


End file.
